


Eight (discontinued.)

by TheresAMethodToMadness (orphan_account)



Category: GoopCast, Lunch Club, SMPLive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheresAMethodToMadness
Summary: names have more power than you think.[Lunch Club story]
Relationships: Eight/Milo
Kudos: 21





	1. EIGHT

Eight. The number after seven and before nine. You wouldn't think that any sane person would name their child eight, right? I ask you this because one person, somewhere at some point, has named their child after the number after seven and before nine. This person, fortunately, was not sane.

Had they been sane, they would've been fully aware of the path they were setting their child on. Fully aware of the hell Eight was about to go through. That would have been one of those things only God could forgive. But, she was blinded by insanity, therefore she didn't see it coming. Though this doesn't lighten the fact that what they did was unforgivable, it explains why it happened. 

This story isn't about them, though. It's about Eight. Eight was abandoned by his insane mother almost immediately after his birth. Left to rot in a dumpster, wrapped up a threadbare blanket. After hours of endless screaming, he finally got the attention of a kind stranger. This stranger was Mrs. Farley. She took the crying baby to a local orphanage, hoping they would give him a good home. The orphanage took the infant in, thankfully, but before that, they needed the baby's name. While they were discussing the topic, a staff member took the baby out of the blanket and found a crumpled piece of paper. They smoothed it out and read what was written. 

"Eight"

Of course, an argument about whether or not this should be the baby's name broke out. Different names were suggested, but nobody could agree on them. Eventually, everyone came to an agreement that the baby should be named Eight. This was the beginning of the end.

Eight didn't grow up like the other kids, didn't look like a normal kid either, with snow-white skin and large, yellow eyes. He learned how to speak understandable sentences when he was two and fully knew how to speak by three. It was as if he learned at a faster pace than everyone else. By five he was growing faster, too. He was 5'5 by the time he turned 7. It was when he turned eight that everything got even stranger. 

The day Eight turned eight, he caused his first death. It all started when the older kids started picking on him, saying the usual things they do. Today, though, they decided to take their bullying a little further. They began pushing him around, then pushing turned into shoving, and shoving turned into punching and kicking. 

After a few punches and kicks, Eight got angrier than he's ever been. He didn't mean to harm anyone, he just wanted to make them stop, but you don't always get what you wish for. A loud, sickening crack echoed through the room. The bullies stared in horror at their leader, who's neck was bent at a 90-degree angle. As his body hit the ground, Eight's tormentors ran to the headmaster. Screaming the same line over and over again.

"He killed him! He killed him!"

He didn't want to believe it, but he knew deep down in his heart that it was true. Despite him trying to make a logical conclusion of what happened. The adults couldn't make sense of what happened and the other kids wouldn't go near him after that. Soon, he was moved to another orphanage, and another, and another, and another. Nobody wanted to adopt him and he didn't want to be adopted.

Time flew by and suddenly Eight was seventeen and no longer able to stay at orphanages and foster homes. He just packed his stuff and moved into his friend Milo's place. He and Milo had been friends for years, so he was more than happy to let Eight stay at his place. Months pass and now, it was Eight's birthday. He was sitting at his desk working on some homework when Milo came into his room screaming happy birthday. 

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Eight, happy birthday to you!"

"Wait, what? It's my birthday already?" Eight questioned.

"Yeah, dude! How could you forget your own birthday?" His friend asked back. 

"I dunno. It just slipped my mind, I guess." 

The shorter rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd forget your birthday."

"Listen here you-" Eight began, but he was cut off by Milo.

"Wait! Before you say anything else, hear me out, ok? I got you the best B-day present ever!"

The taller squinted at his friend suspiciously. "Go on."

"I got us tickets to go to Twitchcon!" Milo told him excitedly.

Eight smiled at this. He always wanted to go to Twitchcon, but he never had the money. Eight thanked Milo for the best birthday present ever and spent the rest of the day thinking about how fun the trip would be. As he was falling asleep, he made a promise to pay his friend back for this. Even if it meant he'd have to work at the most boring job to ever exist.

Days before Twitchcon, the boys made sure to double-check that they had everything they needed packed. They were leaving tomorrow, after all. The next day they were practically beaming with excitement. They were at the airport waiting for their plane to be called. Eight nervously played with the sleeves of his hoodie. Almost everyone that walked by them stared at him in wonder, disgust, or fear. As their plane was called, he jumped out of his seat and pulled Milo along with him.

Milo complained about it during the flight, but stopped once he noticed he was gaining the attention of a few passengers. He sat in angry silence for the rest of the way. Eight kept trying to apologise, but his attempts were always met with silence. He might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

Once they arrived at their destination, Eight carried almost all their stuff to make up for it. The shorter was too tired to do anything about it. Once they got to their hotel, the duo both immediately collapsed on the beds. Milo fell asleep immediately, leaving Eight to do all the unpacking. He groaned, but unpacked everything anyways. 

After he was done, he took a short nap.


	2. 1

"WAKE UP!" 

Startled, Eight fell out of his bed. He glared at his friend's laughter. 

"C'mon, dude! Let's go explore the city." Milo said excitedly.

"Do I have to?" Eight asked, not moving from his spot on the floor.

"Yep, now hurry up and get ready!" The shorter demanded.

After Eight got ready, the pair set out on an adventure. They went to numerous shops, marveling at various items. After a few hours, the duo were both hungry.

"I feel like I could eat an entire shark!" Milo told Eight as they were searching for a place to eat.

"Don't you mean 'eat an entire horse', or something?" The taller asked.

"No, I mean shark. Sharks are way bigger than horses. They're more powerful, too! Horses aren't anything compared to sharks." 

"Woah, slow down. Sharks? Better than horses? You're crazy."

The two argued about horses vs. sharks the rest of the way, until they finally found a place.

"Finally, thank god. I thought we'd never find somewhere to eat."

They entered the restaurant and eagerly sat down at a table. A waitress came over to their table and tried her best to not stare at Eight. She greeted them both and asked for their orders. Eight ordered a feast, but made sure not to go too overboard. Milo shook his head at the waitress when she got a suspicious look on her face. 

"Just- don't ask. I don't know, either." He said to her.

Eight smiled sheepishly. "I'll pay for it all, I promise." 

The waitress shot them one last look before heading off. Milo and Eight talked about plans for tomorrow while waiting. After a few minutes, Eight excused himself to the bathroom. A few seconds after he'd gotten up, he immediately walked into a group of people. Well, some of them walked into his legs and others bumped into each other, but that wasn't important. Most of whoever accidentally walked into him fell back on their butts.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Eight apologized. He offered out his hand to one guy while the others were helped up by their friends.

"It's fine. We were the ones not paying attention, anyways." They said while taking his hand. Eight ignored the urge to wipe his hand on his pants, his want to seem like a decent person overruling his dislike of physical contact.

Eight nodded at him shyly before continuing to walk to the bathroom. Once he got in a stall, he realized something, and had a thought that made his heart stop.

'Holy shit, did I just accidentally run into Lunch Club?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. Sorry for not updating this sooner, I was trying to write a long chapter lol. I just decided to leave it short, since I can always try again next time I'm writing a chapter for this.


End file.
